


【林中小屋同人】No End No Forgiveness（allCurt）

by AliceandHatter



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Bottom Curt, Dark, F/M, M/M, Moster Curt, Other, allCurt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: As his body hit the wall,Curt's mind also turned into million pieces.Dana killed Marty.So the lab continued to work.Curt didn't die and became one of the monsters.As he went through his time in the lab and recalled his memories.He found that he maybe more involved in this disaster then he thought he is.





	【林中小屋同人】No End No Forgiveness（allCurt）

**Author's Note:**

> cp：Holden/Curt，轻微官配的Curt/Jules，角虫手/Curt  
好的经过n天的自我折磨我终于写完了，cp是allCurt，原本就想写一个小段打，结果脑洞越写越野越写越克，来自于官设但实际上也和官设差了不少，写到后面我感觉自己都san值狂掉，由于电影中的curt一直是ooc状态，所以这篇文里的他的性格是我二设的，请注意，情节洋洋洒洒地写了很多很多，车很后面才会有，注意这篇的前情是Dana（也就是电影女主）在最后用枪打死了Marty（飞叶子小哥），所以世界没毁，实验室还在继续进行仪式。
> 
> 预警：暗黑向，怪物Curt，角虫手，mind fxxk警告，断月支，如果这些都能接受那么可以放心食用。
> 
> 简介：当Curt的身体撞到墙上时，他的思想也变成了无数的碎片。 Dana 杀死了Marty ，实验室还在继续运行。 Curt并没有死，而是成为了一个怪物。当他在这里慢慢拼凑起他的回忆，他发现他和这场灾难的关联可能比他想象的更多。

潘多拉打开了盒子，贪婪，杀戮，恐惧，痛苦，疾病，欲望从中飞了出去，从此人间变得多灾多难。 ————《希腊神话》

+++++++++++++++++++++++

他本以为这就是终结，但他错了，一切远没有结束，从来没有。

“听我说，你们回车里去，我去求救，如果我摔残了，就算瘸着拐我也要去，我会回来的，带着警察和直升机回来，还有大枪，那些东西会付出代价，为了Jules。”

火焰，电流，肉体撞上本不应该存在的隐形墙体，在空中撕裂开来，仿佛张开了血盆大口，发出来不及喊出的惊恐嚎叫，四肢断裂，头颅随着那辆燃烧的摩托车碎片一同顺着墙面弹跳下落，在夜空中擦起一阵阵火花，扯开一条条细细的红线。

一片黑暗。

Curt被周围的咆哮声惊醒，睁开眼，正面对上一张腐烂破败的脸，一个活死人，灰白的眼睛用不知道是好奇还是看猎物的眼神观察着他，吓得Curt连忙后退，却撞上了好像是类似墙壁的物体，跌坐下去，他转过头，发现一条巨蟒盯上了他，发出嘶声，正要发出攻击，他紧闭双眼，那个怪物同样撞上了面前的玻璃，发出一声巨响，Curt不禁随之颤抖。

在几波无用的尝试后，这条巨蟒似乎失去了兴趣，扭头背过身去。

Curt哆嗦着长叹一声，看向周围，自己身处一个玻璃房子中，没有门，没有窗，没有任何可以逃出的选择，一个监狱，四周也是同样的房间，同样的玻璃正方体，其中困着那些东西，那些怪物，丧尸，恶灵，狼人，食尸鬼，水妖，电锯杀手，没有脸的孩子还有各种Curt叫不出名字的恐怖生物，叫喊着，挣扎着，渴望着鲜血和杀戮，一个又一个，仿佛永远没有尽头。

。。。。

他死了吗？

这里就是地狱？

他努力回想之前的记忆，却感到头脑一片混乱，他记得那些怪物在追杀他们，他记得Jules的惨叫，记得她的头颅被砍下，滚落在地，他记得当时自己的悲伤和愤怒，记得他想要出去寻求救援，记得最后一刻，当他骑着那辆摩托车飞越断崖时试图掩饰自己的害怕还有那难以忍受非人般的疼痛，接着他就陷入了一片黑暗，他们为什么来那个地方，为什么会被追杀，之后发生了什么，他是如何到这里的，那些记忆仿佛迷雾一般，他怎么也想不起来。

Dana和Marty怎么样了？  
Holden呢？他们还活着吗？  
。。。  
他还活着吗？

无数的疑问充满了Curt的脑海，直到他看向自己的双手，一种深深的恐惧涌上了喉头。

他的肤色苍白，近乎是有些发灰了，指甲显出病变般的灰黑色，但最显眼的是他手腕处和指节上的黑色缝合线，缝合手法极其地粗糙，黑线歪歪扭扭，仿佛像一个孩子的作品，又仿佛故意为之。  
Curt颤抖着伸手摸向自己脖颈，那里同样绕着脖子有一圈缝合线，缝合处的皮肉微微凸起，还用不少订书钉一样的钉子固定，连接他的脖子和脑袋，仿佛以防他的头随时掉下来。他惶恐地抬头，跌撞地站起身，几乎忘了自己并没有像正常人那样去呼吸，通过面前玻璃的反射看清了自己的身影，他的脸从右下到额头左上也有一道缝线，一直延伸到后脑，缝线处暴露在头发之外，上面没有任何生长的迹象，他掀开如今已经破碎不堪的上衣查看，身上除了钉子，缝线，还是缝线。

这怎么可能？他怎么能还活着？他为什么还活着？

突然间，他明白了，把之前的记忆和现状拼凑起来，他意识到了眼前清晰到恐怖的事实。

他已经死了，却又还活着，变成了和那些东西一样的怪物。

不不不，不要这样，不

Fxxk，Fxxk，Fxxk

Curt想要尖叫，想要大喊救命，谁来救救他，把他从这可怕的噩梦中叫醒，他张开嘴，疯狂地敲击着面前的玻璃，可最终他只能发出可怖的嘶吼声。

多么讽刺，也不知道是谁废了那么大劲把他拼起来，却没有找到他的舌头，又或者是故意的。

他忍不住地抽泣起来，声音嘶哑而悲哀。

没有尽头，没有宽恕。

几番无用的挣扎后，Curt终于耗尽了力气，再次陷入了那片黑暗之中。

++++++++++++

“你见过Holden 了吗？”

“谁？”

“Holden McCrea，新来的转校生，他太hot了。”

“哦哦！是的是的，我听说他之前是他们学校橄榄球队最好的接球手，我觉得他不仅帅，人也好甜。”

“对对对对！不过。。。我听说他好像已经有女朋友了。”

“不是吧，他们不是分手了么。。。”

Curt知道他不应该偷听其他人说话，但是旁边坐着两个女生聊八卦的确容易让人分心，特别是当你在图书馆想要集中注意力学习的时候，还有一周又要迎来考试了，尽管他之前制定好了计划，可眼前的任务仍然十分艰巨，这很苦恼。

“安静。”管理员Jackson老师对那两个女生警告道，这才让她们闭上了嘴巴，可没过一会儿，她们又开始叽叽喳喳地聊了起来。

Curt摇了摇头，换了个远一点的座位，可这仍然无法阻止他的耳朵收听她们的谈话。

“不过我觉得，Curt Vaughan也挺辣的，看看他，我打赌他脱了衣服那身材肯定很赞。”

Curt差点没被自己的唾液呛死。

“他是挺漂亮的，那蓝眼睛天哪感觉都要陷进去了，不过他对我来说有点太书呆了，就没见过他去过除了教室和图书馆之外的地方，和他要聊什么都不知道，社会心理学么？”

“别这样，好吧他是有点怪，但我觉得那是害羞，这不是更可爱了嘛，他是个不错的人。”

“你是说他在床上不错吧，也不知道他天天看书是怎么长这么高的。”

“以我的观察，我觉得他是个双。。。。。。。”

好吧，这可太尴尬了。

Curt想到，没有意识到自己已经红了脸。看来这里是没办法继续待了。

他也没有一直看书吧，自己的确是有去健身房的啊。。。。。。

Curt站起身，匆忙地借完需要的书籍，那两个女生连忙停止了讨论，有些窘迫地别过头去。

离开图书馆，Curt觉得自己的脸仍然有些烧得慌，这样听别人讨论自己的确让人非常不自在。

不过新来的转校生的确让他有些好奇。

橄榄球么。。。。。。他高中的时候是有参加过橄榄球队，他也还喜欢，但是自己并不是特别擅长就是了，也许是因为自己太高了没那么敏捷吧，又或者他天生缺少运动细胞。。。。。。

“小心！”

沉浸在自己的思绪中，Curt才意识到一辆车正朝他身侧快速开来，多亏那个声音的提醒，他连忙躲避，避免了被撞上，却不慎失去平衡摔倒在地，书从手中飞出瘫在街边，在风中自动翻着页面。

该死，今天是什么他的倒霉日吗？

Curt吃痛地皱起眉头，在心里咒骂到，他希望那些书没有因此破损，不然他就麻烦大了。

他捡起身边的一本，正要去够身前的一本时，却被另一只手捡起了。

“你没事吧？伙计。”那个声音问道，把那本书递给他，这和刚刚的声音一样来自于同一个人，语气温柔。

Curt抬起头，那是一个男生，和他差不多大，背着背包，应该也是这里的学生，但他之前从没见过他，他长的很帅气，肤色是健康的黑麦色，一双明亮的灰色眼睛十分好看。

男生伸出手，Curt下意识地握住，那只手温暖而有力。

“我没事，谢谢你。”Curt连忙起身说到，感受到自己刚刚的愣神带来的尴尬气氛，接着发现自己还在握着对方的手。

“抱歉。”他快速收回手说道，觉得自己的脖子根又开始烧起来。

“没事，”男生似乎是被他的反应逗笑了，嘴角微微弯起，看起来很有魅力，“你应该看着点路，走在中间神游可不是什么好习惯。”

“我知道，我知道，”Curt抓了抓脑袋，有些不好意思地垂下眼睛“今天大概不太走运。”

“那你现在应该转运啦，”男生开玩笑地说道，“顺便问一下，你知道体育办公室怎么走吗？我想我应该是去那里报到球队。”

所以他就是她们在说的那个转校生，Curt想到。

“Well，因为维修他们现在已经暂时搬到了二层的教师休息室，现在他们可能已经下班了，不过我可以和我室友Mike说一声，他在队里，可以帮你登记下。”Curt说道，至少这点忙他还是可以帮得上的。

“谢谢，”男生微笑道，“我叫Holden，Holden McCrea。”

他人好甜，Curt想起那些女生说道。

“Curt，Curt Vaughan。 ”他不自觉地以同样的微笑，感觉今天还没那么糟，丝毫没注意到自己的脸早已涨得通红。

++++++++++++++++

在无数个没日没夜的时光过去后，他所在的牢笼终于移动了，它不断地上升，直到升出地面。

傍晚的夕阳依然微弱，可Curt却觉得是那么的刺眼，光是看到它，自己仿佛就要蒸发。

“释放413号。”牢笼上方不知哪个地方传来一个男人的声音，指的大概是他。

你到底tmd是谁？你对我的朋友们做了什么？你对我做了什么？

Curt感觉自己已经濒临抓狂，这个心理扭曲的混蛋，他想要对这个声音大吼，可最终他只能拼命的撞击玻璃，做着无声且无用的反抗。

“看来他已经迫不及待了，打开舱门。”声音略带嘲弄的说道，Curt身后的墙壁突然向前挪动，他就这么被直接推出了牢房，摔在地上。

“好好表现，小木偶。”在玻璃盒子降下去前，那个声音补充道。

Curt踉跄起身，看向周围。

他又回到了那个地方，那个湖边的小屋，就在前方不远处。

突然间，他觉得自己闻到了些什么，他身上发生的变化使他的嗅觉变得灵敏了，应该是活人的气息，正在靠近。

“快点！你太慢啦！”一个女声传来，笑着喊道。

Curt连忙躲到旁边的树丛中，透过缝隙观察。

一对男女从屋里跑出，大概二十出头的样子，男的是寸头，女的留着一头金发，前者把后者扑倒在地，开始热烈的亲吻起来。

这场景看起来是那么熟悉。

一时间，Curt知道他。。。。或者是他们，想让他做什么了。

他原本被它们猎杀，现在他变成了其中一员。

不！不！他不会那么做！他绝不会！

他得想想办法。。。。他必须要做些什么提醒他们！

跑！离这里越远越好！

是的。。。他要帮助他们，帮助他们逃离这个地方，那些人不能控制他！也休想操控他们！

然而，一切希望都在那些青年男女惊恐地砍下了他的头时化为了跑影。

“离远点，怪物！”那个男生愤怒地叫道，黑色的血液沾满了斧刃。

Curt本以为就这么结束了，可即使身首异处，他仍然活着，或者说，有意识地死着。

头颅侧倒在地面，他看着巴克纳家族接替被他搞砸的工作，听着那些人尖叫着倒地，接着，一群全副武装的黑衣士兵和穿着白大褂的人走进来，似乎是来清理现场。

他的视线忽然上升又再度一片黑暗。

大概是有人捡起了他的头，放到了袋子里吧，Curt无助地想到。

++++++++++++++++++

目前来讲感觉还不错，他成功申请加入了橄榄球队，虽然是替补，但他已经很满足了。

Holden真如他们所说，是他认识的最好的接球手，不仅技术很好，也很会照顾其他人，时常教他这种菜鸟一两招，作为回馈，Curt主动提出帮他补数学。  
“我们是一个团队了，你有天赋，只需要更加努力练习。”

他想起他这样对他说道，不禁嘴角微微上扬。

“Curt？？。。。。Curt你在听吗。”Marty问道，把Curt拉回了现实。

“什么？”

“谢天谢地，我还以为你灵魂出窍了呢，”Marty翻了个白眼，看了看手中的题卡“下一个问题，解释一下，什么是‘角色期望’？”

“现实生活中的角色是由社会及其对应的文化规定的，人们正是根据个体的社会角色对其抱绝对的期望，称之为‘角色期望’，”Curt回答道，有些得意“下一个问题。”

“解释一下马太效应的经济表现。。。。。”Marty说道，但显得有些不耐烦了，Curt刚要开口回答，他就打断了他。

“好的，我觉得我们已经问够这些破题了，你这个聪明蛋肯定早就背熟了，”Marty把答题卡随意扔到桌上，点燃一根烟开始吞吐，应该是大麻，Curt不禁皱了皱眉，尽管Marty是他从小到大的朋友，但他后来养成的一些不良习性有时的确让人难以忍受，“你怎么了伙计？最近总是心不在焉的，什么事？”

Curt还没想好该怎么说，Marty似乎就已经知道了答案。

“是因为姑娘么？”

“什么？不。。。”

“当然!是个姑娘!她叫什么名字？”

“Marty。。。不是你想的那样。。。。那不是姑娘，我们只是。。。朋友”看着Marty这么激动，Curt忍不住扶额，不禁对他的荒谬想法连连摇头。

“huh，你知道么，我见过当一个人坠入爱河的时候是什么样的，”Marty不以为然的说道，眯起眼睛“而你，我的朋友，以我对你的多年了解，无论你怎么否认也好，就是那个人。”

他的意思是说他在自我欺骗吗？

等等，为什么自己会这么想？？

“好的好的，我懂的哥们，你自己知道就好，”见对方愣住了，Marty转而摊手说道，放弃了追问，“不论是姑娘小子，要是真心喜欢，那就去争取，我挺你。”

他拍了拍Curt的肩膀，后者想要反驳，却不知道该说什么好，感到有点心情复杂。

我又不是。。。。。为什么所有人都这么想？。。。。

“不过我得说，我有点嫉妒，再过一段时间你就要忘了我这个老朋友咯”

“。。。怎么会呢Marty，你是我认识的最棒的人。”Curt回过神来，真诚地说道。

“哎呦，别别别，可别给我发好人卡了。”Marty说道，吐了口烟圈。

“闭嘴。”Curt无奈的笑笑了，拿起一个枕头向对方扔去。

++++++++++

又一次被拼好之后，他被扔回了这里，再也没有出去过。

他不知道过去了多久，在这里他失去了时间的概念。

Curt蜷缩在牢笼的角落，随着周围困兽一声声的吼叫声不住地颤抖。

他想知道他的父母怎么样了，天知道他有多希望他们能找到他，但随后他悲哀地意识到，他不能见他们，不是像现在这样，这样一个怪物。

他感受不到饥饿，也从来无法入睡。

当他闭上眼，所见的只有无边的噩梦。

蟒蛇蜕皮，迷雾散去，那些模糊的记忆慢慢地清晰起来，Curt逐渐想起了事情的经过。

“小木偶”他想起那个声音这么叫他。

是他们，那些穿白衣服的人，他们做了这一切，操纵着他们走向这条必死之路。

那些耳边的窃窃私语，那些突然间的晕头转向，现在他都回想起来了，他早应该注意到，他本应该注意到。

他们为什么要这么做？这一切的理由是什么？某个变态有钱人的恶心游戏？政府的阴谋？Curt怎么也想不明白。

他想起之前那些人的惨叫声，血肉撕裂，临死前的最后一声呜咽。

他的朋友们大概也已经都死了。

Holden可能也已经死了。。。。。。

但他们还可能“活着“么？想他一样，以这种类似的方式。。。。。。

不，不，Curt摇摇头，如果他们还活着，在这里这么久，他早应该能找到他们。

没人会想这么活着，没人会想这样活着，Curt苦涩地想到。

但真的是那些人做的吗？他们导致了这一切？一个声音在他的脑海里质问道。

“我们要去看看我表哥的小屋。”

“不，继续，我就是想听听，别跟个小孩儿似的，一本日记而已。”

“别担心，你可以告诉这边这位蛋头，如果他不是这么着急给Dana破处的话。”

“这样不对，我们应该分开，这样效率更高。”

记忆中他们通过他说出那些话，其中没有一句是他自己的，没有一句是他想要说的，没有一件事是他想要做的。

但它们的确是从他的口中说出，他也的确做了那些事。

是你做的，是你导致了一切。那个声音说道。

是你杀了他们。

泪水从Curt死灰般的脸上滑落。

你杀了他们。

没有尽头，没有宽恕。

+++++++++++++++++

这次比赛球队获得了大胜，他们在Holden家开了个派对庆祝。

“我真的不能再喝了，伙计们。。。。”Curt说道，感觉身子轻飘飘的，他需要找个地方打个盹，否则他真的要一头撞进Holden家的木地板里了。

“那怎么行，这家伙今天设计的战术简直神了！行啊你个呆瓜平时装的那么菜，骗我们大家伙儿那么久，是不是该补偿补偿！”Mike说道，一脸坏笑。

去你的Mike。Curt不禁在心里翻了个白眼。

“好了，Mike，别为难他，你喝多了。”Holden说道，口齿也有些含含糊糊。

“谁说我喝多啦？对了Holden，你们俩那个配合简直太完美了，一个规划一个执行，简直天作之合，我看你们二位都该喝一杯，对不对！”

“喝！喝！喝！”其他人起哄到。  
Holden无奈地摇摇头，拿起杯子略微摇晃着走向Curt，感觉有点抱歉，Curt迷迷糊糊地笑笑，耸耸肩。

“就最后一杯。”他竖起食指，向别人示意道，声音听上去软绵绵的。

Curt接过倒满的杯子，却不小心腿一软绊了一下，混合酒的蓝色液体立马侵染了白色T恤。

“Booooooooo“周围人扫兴的喊道，四散开来，继续随着音乐摇头晃脑，留下他们俩个面对着面。

Curt看着Holden，Holden看着Curt，两个人忍不住咯咯傻笑了起来。

“没事的，你可以借我的衣服，我们去楼上吧。”终于止住了笑声，见Curt胡乱地拿卫生纸擦着弄得到处都是，Holden礼貌地提议到，扶起身旁有些站不稳的高个子。

“谢谢你，伙计。”Curt扶住对方的肩膀，感谢地说道，跟随着上楼。

他给了他一件棉布料的灰色T恤换上，上面还残留着些许洗衣粉的味道，很好闻，很舒服。

Holden的卧室是蓝灰的色调，除了墙上贴了些球星的海报之外再无其他装饰，十分简洁，就像他本人一样。

他们坐在床边，感觉稍微清醒了一点，离开了楼下吵闹的队友们，周围变得格外的安静，彼此的呼吸声听得一清二楚，现在只剩下他们两个人了，Curt忽然意识到。

时候不早了，他该离开了，Curt告诉自己。

然而，他的嘴巴却做了相反的事。

“今晚还不错。”他突然说道，自己也不知道这句话是从哪里冒出来的。

“是啊，”Holden说道，看向Curt“我很抱歉，他们不该逼你喝那么多。”

“没事，“Curt说道，双手不自觉地搓了搓床单“Mike喝多了，他是个好人。”

“但这不代表他们做的就对，Curt，不代表你就应该接受。”Holden说道，认真了起来，他总是有些喜欢钻牛角尖，但Curt爱这一点。

“也还好啦，我就是这样的，已经习惯了。。。”Curt小声说道，也许其他人是对他有些粗鲁吧，但是他并不介意。他向来就是这么个人，有点逆来顺受，按着规划踏踏实实地做事，一步步地努力，从未越界，Curt自嘲地想到。

Well，也许今天算一次小小地破例吧。

“我可不是这么看你的。”Holden说道，皱起了眉头，似乎不认同他的回答。

“。。。。你是怎么看我的？”Curt疑惑地问道，觉得好奇。

“Um。。。。怎么说呢。。。”Holden说道，漂亮的灰色眼睛看着他，思索着，让Curt觉得有些眩晕，“一开始我以为我看到了一个害羞的男孩，但是后来，和他相处这么久，我发现，在所有这些尴尬，这些生涩不知所措之下，这个男孩充满着决心和热切的精神，只要下定了主意，没什么能难的到他，”Holden停顿了一下，晃晃脑袋笑了，似乎是感到有些醉，又似乎是觉得自己的说法有些糟糕，没有注意到面前那个男孩已经有些湿润的晶蓝双眼。

“我知道之听上去很蠢很俗，但我知道，其实从我认识他那一刻起，我就想要成为他的朋友。。。”

在酒精作用的鼓舞下，Curt猛地上前亲上了眼前人，他贪婪而轻柔地吸允着对方的嘴唇，吞咽下唾液，这感觉是那么地好，那么地对，就像他所能想象的最美的梦。

是的，这就是他一直想要的，他一早就想做的，那一刻，Curt意识到。

“我知道一个人坠入爱河是什么样的，而你，我的朋友，就是那个人。”他想起Marty之前对他说的话。

抚摸我，艹我，毁坏我，他的内心渴求道，呻吟道，这是他现在唯一想做的事。

我爱你。

“Curt。。。Curt。。。”对方在这突然的激情间隙中喘息着，想要表达什么，终于在几番唇间的来回后把他轻稳地推开。

“停下。。。。”Holden小声说道，把对触碰仍旧恋恋不舍的Curt拉回了现实。

仿佛篮球即将投进篮筐，手指将要按动琴键，水滴在空中坠落快要融入海洋，Curt听到自己的心脏怦怦直跳。

说点什么，求你了，说点什么。

可是Holden只是皱起了眉头，双唇紧闭，头向下低去。

“你喝多了。”

一时间，Curt觉得梦碎了。

不，不，不，他到底在做什么？

他毁了他们之前所拥有的一切，对么。。。。

他到底做了什么傻事？

“对不起。。。”最后，Curt垂下眼睛说道。

他快速的起身离开，几乎是逃离了Holden家。

+++++++++++++

他再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现他的牢房移位了，对面玻璃的箱子里是一位新的访客。

那是一个。。。。人？不，也说不上是人，更像是一个地狱来的使者，一个饱受折磨的怪胎。

就像他一样。

他（它？）的身躯有两米多高，没有头发，肤色像纸一样苍白，虹膜和瞳孔漆黑融为一体，他一身黑色的盔甲，头和身子上分布的锯片尤其显眼，不知道那是嵌入了他的身体，还是从其上长出，他站在那里，那双恐怖的眼睛看着他，奇怪的是，他比周围其他的怪物要安静许多。

Curt不自觉地走上前去，不知道为什么，他觉得他有一种诡异而可怕的吸引力。

在他的手上，捧着一个球状的魔盒，上面是机关锁，仿佛等待着被人开启。

Curt记得它，在小屋，他本来快要将它打开，却被Dana找到的日记领先。

他们让我们选择自己的死法。

本来应该是你，本来应该是你杀了我们。

本来会是我选择你杀了我们。Curt意识到，他不知道自己应该发疯般讽刺地发笑，还是应该恐惧地颤抖着躲到角落。

别看着我了，有什么可看的，别看了！Curt想对他大叫，他捂住头背过身去，可透过另一面玻璃仍然能够映出他的身形，仍旧在盯着他，让人感到毛骨悚然。

Curt看向倒影中他手上的盒子，一种说不出的感觉在他胸中升腾。

他转过身再度面对他，缓慢地向前迈了一步，他知道他见过这个盒子，可是不知道为什么，他觉得这个怪物手上的东西比他自己想的还要熟悉，比他自己所知道的要更多，在梦中，在他记忆的角落。。。。。

啊！

Curt只觉得脑袋一阵剧痛，仿佛自己的头再次被人砍下一遍一样，他不得不躺倒在地上，蜷起身子，脑海中闪过一些画面，让他觉得他的整个身体都在下坠，某种难以名状的空虚感在他的腹中打转。

当疼痛停下后，Curt直起身子抬起头，发现那怪物已经转过了身去。

他试着去回想那些画面是什么，可发现自己已经再次忘记了，留下的只有那种空洞。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

从那天之后，他再也没有在除了公共场合之外的地方见过Holden，也没有在给对方补过课，每次见面也就聊一些基本的学习训练上的事，再也没有其他话题。

没人再提起那晚发生的事，Curt明白，那晚他确实是醉了，做了蠢事，他本以为这会毁掉他们的友谊，但Holden似乎完全把它抛在了脑后，好像它完全没有发生一样。

他知道他应该感到庆幸，可不知道为什么，他觉得无比的失落和窒息。

他不时地想起那个吻，那个美好而迷幻的瞬间，让他感到无比的愉悦，愉悦到自我厌恶。

那是错的，不是因为他发现自己在喜欢女孩的同时也喜欢男孩，而是因为他不该喜欢他，他不该爱上他，他痛苦地想到，可是那感觉又那么的对。

Curt咽下这份酸涩，打算把它永远地埋在肚子里，用时间来把它消化。

可是每次入睡前，他仍会想起那双灰色的眼睛，想象着他会如何去抚摸他。

后来，通过Marty的介绍，他认识了Jules，医学系的女生，有着像他一样的棕色头发，有点保守，但Curt喜欢她，她很好，善解人意，十分可爱，起初他只是帮她补课，之后才慢慢确定了关系。

他本以为这样他就能忘记了，但是他没有，那种感觉仍旧如影随形。

+++++++++++++++++++++

时间越久，之前的记忆越发的清晰，他开始想起更多，那些他失去的事物，那些他永远无法挽回的事物，那些他之前错误的以为自己做过或者没做过的事物。

当他邀请Holden去他那根本不存在的表哥的小屋度假时，他一口便答应了，那时Holden扶上他的肩膀，张开口想对他说些什么，但他已经成为了他们的木偶，只是摆出笑脸说了句好极了便转身离开。

他现在可能永远无法知道他想说的是什么了。

在小屋的那晚他对他的态度恶劣，他不知道是他们让他这么做的，还是自己潜意识里想向他这样发泄。

“蛋头。”Curt想起他们让他这么叫他，想起Dana和他互相对视时的眼神，想起他们让他那么努力地撮合这两个人，他不禁神经质地哼笑出声，那些人甚至连他们的角色都搞不清楚。

不，我才是那个蛋头，我才是那个真正的傻子，那个罪人。

也许这就是上天惩罚他的方式，他不值得被原谅。

++++++++++++++++++++

一切是怎么开始的呢？啊，对，那本该是一次实习，一次简单的暑期工作，由他的同学Josh向他推荐，据说是类似实验室的一个机构，需要一个助理打打杂什么的，为期两周，由于其研究的内容是机密，受雇者要求住在机构之内，不能乱看，不能问任何有关实验的问题。

通常Curt是不会选择这么神神秘秘看上去没有保障的工作的，但是介于Josh已经去过一次，加上高的吓人的薪水，想到这可以帮住父母还房贷，他没有多考虑便答应了。

不过更大一部分原因，是他想逃离自己现有的生活，逃离他，无数的责任和要求压得他喘不过气，也许离开自己熟悉的人和事冷静冷静会让自己好受一些，他其实并不在乎去的到底是哪里。

“好的让我们看看。。。。。Curt Vaughan，社会学专业，全额学术奖学金。。。。不错，非常不错，”穿西装戴着眼镜的男人看着他的简历，嘴里念叨着。

“。。。很好，Vaughan先生，你被录用了。”在一番大量翻阅后，男人说道，向他挤出一个微笑。

于是他便开始了这段未知的旅程，当然，那时他并不知道从那一刻起自己再也无法回头了。

++++++++++++++++

他的头痛次数变得越发的频繁，之前原本能记起的事越来越多，但最近不知道怎么了，他的记忆也随着疼痛增加变得混乱，他开始分不清现在和过去，有时他清晰地记得发生的一切，有时他只觉得脑海中一片空洞，甚至想不起来自己的名字。

可记得又有什么用呢？所有他在乎的事物几乎都已经不在了，都是因为他自己，不，记得只会让他更加痛苦。

当他以为自己就要这样在这里待到世界末日时，他的牢房再次开始飞快地向下移动，有一瞬间，他觉得他就要这么掉下去。

头顶传来一声巨响，玻璃箱子猛地在一个铁门前停了下来，使得Curt不禁随之踉跄，当他站稳时，门外传来了枪响。

发生了什么？

玻璃牢房随着铁门一同被打开，外面站着一个人正拿枪指着他，那是一个金发女人，穿着和那些人同样的白大褂，上面有一些血迹，她的脚边躺着一个守卫，看样子已经被她一枪毙命。

这个女人不是别人，虽然Curt现在已经需要费劲才能对上脑中的那些面孔，她的头发也变了颜色，但是他不会认错这张脸。

这个人正是Dana。

见到Curt，她缓缓放下手中的枪，嘴巴因为震惊而微微地张开，Dana Polk比记忆中的样子要成熟了许多，头发盘起，神色从原来的青涩变为了坚忍，夹杂着些许成年人的疲惫，早已不是当初那个大学生的样子。

看来已经过去很久了，Curt苦涩地想到。

一开始一种喜悦在他心里扩散开来，他们之中还有人活着，也许其他人也还都活着，但随后，这种感觉变为了恐惧。

不不不，他不能让她看到他，这个不人不鬼的样子，他怎么能！。。。。在他做了所有事之后，他怎么还能有脸去面对她！

Dana试探地向前走进一步，Curt连忙后退到墙角，捂住自己哆嗦起来，此刻他只想回去，回到那一片黑暗之中，继续在那里慢慢烂掉。

求你了，不要看我，求你了。

“Curt？”她问道，这是这么久以来有人第一次叫他的名字，可听起来却是那么的陌生。

“Curt。。。。”她又叫了一遍，声音十分温柔， “没事的。。。是我，Dana。。。”

她缓缓地走近，摘下头上的金色假发，熟悉的红色瀑布倾泻下来，轻轻地挪开他挡住脸的双臂，Curt这才颤颤巍巍地抬起头，发现她的双眼同他一样早已满是泪水。

“嗨，”她说道，朝他悲伤地微笑，“十年不见。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

十年，离那件事已经过去十年了。

离她的朋友们死去已经过去十年了。

在她逃出那里之后，那些人对外宣称他们是遇到了车祸，而她是唯一的幸存者。

这些年里Dana试着继续生活，忘记发生的一切，可每晚那些恐怖的景象和他们惨死的画面依旧在她的梦中一遍遍重演。

有时她梦见自己仍旧没有逃出那个小屋，被怪物撕扯成碎片，有时她梦见Jules被砍下的头颅突然睁开了眼睛，大叫着说她丢下了她，有时她看到Curt的碎尸被悬挂在空中，开始缓缓地燃烧起来，有时她在和Holden亲吻，可他的身上满是刀片留下的裂口。

有时她梦见自己握着那把枪，像之前那样杀死了Marty，她以为自己醒来了，扭头却发现Marty正躺在自己身边，鲜血从他脑袋上的枪眼流到枕头上，他双目灰白，张开口，问着她为什么，为什么要这么做。

为什么，因为如果她不这么做，世界就会毁灭，所有人都会死，在地下时那个女人是这么和她说的，她也是这么一次又一次说服着自己的。

可是那些噩梦仍然缠绕着她，仍然不愿放过她。

有时她希望自己那时没能活下来。

他们不值得那样死去，不，没人值得那样死去。

她尝试告诉一些人真相，揭露事实，但那些傀儡师掩盖了一切和这个组织相关的线索，周围人的叫她疯子，甚至是她的家人都不相信她的故事，他们让她去看心理医生，在治疗一次次失败后，他们最后都放弃了，一个个离她远去。

终于有一天她再也受不了，尽管一切已经发生，她已经做出了选择，可她心里清楚的知道那是错的，他们是错的，她现在明白了，她犯了一个错误，一个天大地错误，她必须要做些什么去弥补，去纠正它。

也许是事实没有人值得活着，我们都是罪人，这些年来她意识到。

于是她再度回到了那个地方，伪造身份混了进来，下定了决心要摧毁他们，无论要付出什么代价。

当然，她的卧底身份很快就被发现了，这在她的预料之内，正当她快速杀死了一个士兵打算借电梯逃到地上时，她看到了他。

她万万没有想到她会在这里遇到Curt，她差点以为自己还在梦中没有醒来，尖叫着开枪射击。

这怎么可能？她亲眼看着他撞上那堵隐形的墙，化为碎片，他怎么可能还活着？

但话说回来，在发生了这一切后，也没有什么看上去是不可能的了。

不，Dana在内心摇头，看着他，这也不算是。。。。活着，他的肤色苍白甚至有些发灰，早已不是她记忆中的那种红润，身上满是缝合线和钉子，就像从玛丽雪莱书中走出来的科学怪人，他仍旧穿着那件此刻已经破败不堪的蓝色格子衬衫，瑟瑟发抖，蓝眼中满是泪水，连睫毛都在打着颤，虽然他的脸和身上都很脏，但是Dana能看出来，十年过去了，她的脸上已经开始长出皱纹，可他依旧还是当初那个有着漂亮脸蛋的大学生的样子。

他看上去并不像个怪物，相反，他看上去年轻而脆弱，他看上去。。。。。死了。。。。。

他被弄坏了，就像她。（He is broken，just like her.）

哦，Curt，看看他们对我们做了些什么。

Dana不禁感到自己的视线被泪水模糊了，但她明白，现在他们没有悲伤的时间，计划仍然需要进行。

“我们得离开这儿，找个地方躲起来。”她说道，Curt点点头，仍然在轻微地颤抖，他握上她的手，触感是那么的冰凉。

又一个士兵跑过来查看，她连忙在他发现他们之前拉着Curt跑开，用之前被她打死的那个警卫的身份卡，她打开了一间储物室的门，和他躲了进去。

“西区无人，没有发现目标，推测应该前往地面。”那个人检查完躺在地上的尸体，朝着对讲机说道，便离开了。

Dana送了口气，回头看向Curt，发现对方安静地站着，双臂环抱着自己，眼睛向下盯着地面，看上去仍旧很害怕无所适从，就像她第一次见他时那种紧张和羞涩，不知道是不是因为之前被关了太久，她记得那时在小屋他粗鲁无礼的反常举动，说话迷迷糊糊，被他们操控扮演着角色，完全不是他平时的样子，所幸现在他早已清醒，她也是如此，她简直不敢想象那时自己居然会如此的愚蠢和惊恐（就像他们所说，涉世未深的‘处女’），每次回想起来她都忍不住要翻白眼。

在经历了这么多之后，他们又做回了原本的自己，可是这代价却是如此之痛。

“嘿，没事的，他已经走了，”Dana说道，抚摸上他的肩膀，“你还好么，Curt？”

Curt张开嘴，但随后意识到了什么，摇了摇头，那双蓝眼睛是那么的悲伤。

Dana明白了，他不能说话，是那些恶心的家伙做的，她想要拥抱他，可是又怕会因此伤到他。

幸运的是，他们在这间仓库里找到了纸和笔，她有太多的问题想问他，她相信他也是如此。

“你是怎么活下来的？他们对你做了什么？”Dana问道。

我不知道，我醒来的时候就已经是这样了，但我确实是死了，又还活着，我也想不明白。他写道，大概是因为手上缝线的关系，加上多年没有动过笔，他的字已经远没有之前那般工整了，甚至可以说是歪扭。他停顿了一下，又继续开始写。

Marty和Holden还活着么？他问道。

一时间Dana不知道该如何回答，她叹了口气，说道。

“在我们一起目睹Jules死。。。。加上你之后，他们也都死了，被怪物所杀，”她说道，她没有告诉他全部的实情，她又想起了Marty被枪击中的画面，不，她不能告诉他，她没有准备好怎么告诉他，她不知道如果他了解了会怎么想她。“我以为你也死了，我是唯一的幸存者。他们有人像你一样。。。被复活么。。。”她转而问道。

眼前的人低下头去，似乎是不想让人看到他脸上绝望的表情，Dana差不多也明白了情况。

不，我想没有，我没有在这里看到他们。他写道，气息变得紧促，想要忍住悲伤，又急匆匆地加上一句，似乎极为迫切。

我父母怎么样了？

“。。。他们也不在了，8年前，因为失火。“

想起Vaughan夫妇，Dana不禁感到痛苦万分，在她回来之后，尽管他们不完全相信她的故事，但他们是唯二觉得自己儿子不像其他人和她所说的那样死了的人，因此有一段时间他们一直在帮助她调查，直到她在电视上看到他们的房子被烧为灰烬的新闻，她怀疑这也是那些人做的手脚，但她也没有说出这点，她不想在给眼前这个可怜的人增添更多烦恼了。

泪珠接连从Curt的蓝眼中滴落，模糊了先前写下的黑色字迹。

对不起，对不起，是我造成了这一切，对不起，都是我的错。他握紧了笔，几乎是拼命地写道，快要把纸给戳破了。这个样子让Dana的心都要碎了，她连忙握住他还要写下去的手，对方抬起头，泪朦朦的眼睛看向她，满是迷茫和愧疚。

“不，Curt，这不是你的错，从来不是，”她说道，感觉自己跟激动了起来。

是我的错。她想到，眼睛随之湿润。

”是他们，他们对我们做了这一切，夺走了我们身边的所有，而他们现在要付出代价，这就是我回来的原因。”她接着说道。

他们为什么要这么做？他写道。

“我不知道，这就是我们要去弄清楚的，”她说道，这一次她又撒谎了，害怕告诉他会毁了她的计划，“他们又找到了五个人，我要帮他们逃脱，你愿意帮助我吗？” 她向他提出邀请，由于她现在已经暴露了行踪，必须要想出新的对策，他可以帮助她。

Curt看着她，好像在思索犹豫着什么，有一瞬间Dana以为他要拒绝她，但接着，他只是点点头，在纸上写下三个字母。

好的。（Yes）

他向她微笑，可却是那么的让人心疼。

Dana回以同样的笑容，亲吻了他的脸颊，就像那晚一样。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

地下实验室是个很大的地方，你必须要记好路才能不迷失在近乎相似的走廊之中。

这里的待遇出奇的好，他们给了他一间办公室，同时也是住所，虽然空间比较小，但是厕所，台式机，办公桌椅，床和咖啡机应有尽有，他们甚至给了他几本小说和DVD机，这对他这样一个刚实习的大学生来说已经是难以想象的了。为了保密起见，这里不能联网，他们没收了他的所有电子产品，不过幸运的是，他把他的MP4藏到了自己鞋底下，他们没能发现，他需要里边的音乐。

目前他在这里唯一认识的人是Sitterson先生，他就是录用他的那个人，按照规定，他不被允许和他之外的其他人交流，Sitterson通常也只是通过房间内的对讲机向他分配工作，必要的时候才会过来查看情况，他的工作也并不复杂，主要就是统计之类的任务，计算实验室的支出和记录物资原料的流动，然后把数据结果交给Sitterson，有的时候Curt在想他们为什么不找一个学会计的来做这些，但可能正如Sitterson所说，他们选他有他们的原因。

不过奇怪的的是，他发现除了化学药剂，实验室还进购了大量的生肉，其数字远高于这里的人所需的量，大概是用于实验，Curt不禁好奇这个项目到底是什么，但他清楚问问题并不是他在这里的职责，其他人也不怎么和他说话，他被允许去的地方也十分有限，他们给他的是一张临时通行初级卡，除了自己的房间和食堂，他不能去测试间也不能去控制室和地下更深的地方。

有时他想知道那里有什么。

这种状况让Curt感觉有些不舒服，似乎像是被关了禁闭，但话说回来，他也没有什么好抱怨的，任何离开他现有生活的体验都是好的，而且他只用在这里待两周，很快他就会带着足够的工资离开，这笔钱几乎足够还清他父母将近三分之一的债务了。

正是因为如此，他明白他也许不应该大半夜出房间闲逛，但他实在是睡不着，加上可以再熟悉熟悉这里的地形和构造，也算是一种学习。

外面还开着夜灯，但已经没有什么人了，这里的实验人员通常都是昼夜轮班，之前无论多晚你都可以听到门外人们经过传来的脚步声，这很反常，左转，右转，再右转，上楼梯，下楼梯，很快他就走到了这一层的尽头，除了舱门就是走廊，也再没有什么可看的，今天晚上有点过于的安静了，很快Curt觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心想差不多也该回去了。

正当他打算转身的时候，左边的门突然间打开了，Curt赶紧躲进拐角处藏起来，看见一个穿白大褂的男人着急忙慌的从里边出来，朝另一个舱门走去，那个应该是总控制室，通行卡发出滴的一声，那个人便进去了。

Curt知道自己应该调头走开，他不应该多管闲事，可是此时他的好奇心占了上风。

就在自动门即将关上的那一刻，他快速地拿出兜里的MP4，卡在了门之间，露出了大概一寸的缝隙，透过它，Curt看到了里边的景象。

几乎整个实验室的人都聚集到了这里，齐刷刷地背对着，抬头专注地看着屏幕，仿佛魔怔一般，有的人甚至在胸前划着十字，看上去似乎都是那么地虔诚，仿佛在进行某种祭祀活动，这也是为什么他们没有注意到身后观察着这一切的震惊的蓝色眼睛，一个卷发男人站在他们的最前头，操纵着控制板，Curt认识他，他是Hadley，实验室的副主管，总是和Sitterson走在一起，虽然他从未和他说过话

不过，最令人感到诡异的，莫过于屏幕上的景象。

一声尖叫传来，一个女孩在林间疯狂地奔跑，哭泣着，就像恐怖片里的场景，她有着一头红头发，让Curt想起了Jules的室友Dana。她吓坏了，在她身后有什么的东西追着她，那不是一个人，是一个又像狼又像人的怪物，一个狼人，有一瞬间Curt以为他只是虚惊一场，他们是一起在看什么恐怖电影，但紧接着Hadley提升控制杆，女孩周围突然出现了一片迷雾，本来应该逃出的她瞬间丢失了方向，他才意识到这是真实在发生的事情，瞬间起了一身冷汗，眼看她又即将把怪物甩远，Hadley按动按钮，她的脚边突然出现了之前不存在的石头，女孩立马吃痛地倒在地上，扭伤了脚。

“救救我！救救我！有人吗！”她哀求道，在地上爬行，Curt感觉心脏提到了嗓子眼，他想冲到控制板前去做什么帮助她，可是他用尽了力气，这扇该死的门仍旧只是留着那一条缝，纹丝不动。

很快，那个狼人便追上了她，把她撕成了碎片，血肉横飞。

屏幕前的人开始欢呼。

他不知道自己到底看到的是什么，他无法解释，他想不明白。

为什么？他们为什么要这么做？

Curt颤抖着转身，却看到Sitterson出现在他眼前，身边带着两个全副武装的警卫。

“看来有人很淘气嘛。”他说道，露出他们刚见面时的那个假笑。

Curt咽了口唾沫，手中攥紧了刚刚拔出的mp4。

++++++++++++++

由于大多数兵力都集中到了地上，他们躲过了几个研究员，很快就进入了总控制室。不知道为什么，他们越走，Curt越发觉得这里十分地熟悉，甚至没等Dana带路他就已经走到了地方，仿佛自己曾经来过这里一样。脑海中频频闪现画面，疼痛感让他觉得疲惫至极，腹中的空虚感也越来越强烈，但他不想让Dana担心，也就一直忍着。

之前他本以为自己就要这样负着罪孽永远痛苦地半死不活下去，但是Dana的出现给了他新的希望，也许一切还没有逝去，一切都还有救，她救了他，把他从绝望的黑暗之中拉了出来，而现在，他也要帮助她。

Dana毫不犹豫地打晕了里面的那些白大褂，Curt则是操控控制面板关闭了各个屋的监控设备和地上的操纵机关，不知道为什么，他使用起来十分得心应手，好像他下意识里就已经很了解这里的系统了，这让不仅是他自己还有Dana都有些震惊。

“你没事吧？”似乎是看出了对方的困难，她看着他关心地问道。

他点点头，朝她微微笑笑。虽然事实是他觉得自己快要站不住了。

Dana同样点头，向他示意，Curt把手放在控制杆上，用力推动。

计划开始了。

409，410，411号监狱舱门依次打开，随着叮咚一声，三只巨鳄被放了出来。

“大概够他们忙活一阵的了。”Dana说道，他们走出控制室，趁乱奔向车库，人们惊叫着四散逃跑，通知着去往地面的部队前来救援，丝毫没有注意他们，走廊被鲜血弄得一片狼藉，Curt别过脑袋试着不去看它，越来越多碎片般的记忆刺入脑中，他几乎是快要爬着才进到了货车里。

“带着它，”Dana说道，临开动前，她把一把手枪别到了他的腰间，“以防万一。”说完踩动油门，便向地上开去。  
+++++++++++++++++++++

审讯室里除了Sitterson，桌对面的中间还坐着一个女人，已经中年，却仍旧有种冷漠的优雅，“夫人。”周围的管理人员包括警卫见了她都恭敬地示意。她点头让他们就此打住，Curt看得出在这里她的地位很高，应该是他们的领导。

“这位是实验室的总管和负责人，Vaughan先生，我们称为director。”Sitterson在一旁介绍道，她并没有开口，果然和他猜测的一样。

“你们为什么杀了那个女孩？那到底是个什么东西？”Curt问道，听的出来自己的声音仍旧有些发抖，刚刚看到的事物让他思绪混乱，深吸一口气又缓缓叹出，他其实真的没有心情再陪他们玩游戏，但他明白为了弄清楚真相，还有活着离开，他必须要保持冷静思考对策。

“Vaughan，你最好明白现在是我们问你问题，而不是你问我们。”Sitterson推了推眼镜说道，中间的人仍然没有说话，仿佛一个雕像一般在审视着他，让他感到浑身不舒服。

“我有什么好问的，我来时你们就已经把我查了个遍，相信已经对我了解的一清二楚了，说不准早就在监视我了吧，”他说道，抛出话题，他的确几天前就在房间里发现了疑似摄像头的东西，所以他刻意地避开它，在那东西前头看似无意地摆一些物品“不，你们不是来问我问题的，你们是想和我协商什么，我猜是某种交易。”

“你为什么这么觉得？”那个女人终于发话了。

“你们选择把我带到这里，而不是就地杀死我或者迷晕我，而是让我清醒地和你们交谈，这说明我还有价值，而且不是一般的那种利用价值，交易是最明显的可能，”Curt说道，现在他必须抢占先机，“所以我建议你们别绕弯子了，有什么话直说吧。”

“真敏锐，不是么，”Sitterson笑了，这回是罕见的真心笑容“这正是我们所需的。”他看向Director，对方没有应答，但十指交叉放在下巴底下，大概是来了兴趣。

“好吧，小子，你看，虽然我们这里人手充足，但的确缺少新鲜的血液，真正有能力的人。。。。。”Sitterson说道，观察着，Curt大概明白了他们的意思，“这次因为失误，我们的‘运动员’跑掉了，这是个非常大的损失，这几天我们也一直在观察你，你的各项能力指标都十分优秀。”

“你为什么觉得我会为一个非法恐怖杀人组织工作，”Curt说道，明白自己逐渐在掌握了上风，可以稍微尖刻一点“不，我需要答案。如果你想从我这里得到任何东西，你最好现在就开始解释。”

好吧，也许这听上去过于尖刻了。Curt说完才意识到。

“Vaughan先生，你最好弄清楚自己现在的处境，我们。。。”Sitterson刚要继续警告，那个女人举起了一只手示意，他便打住了。

“因为这是必要的，为了更古老的使命，为了所有人的利益，”她说道，语气平静“在人类出现以前，旧时的诸神掌管着地球，之后他们在地下沉睡，等待着有一天复活归来。而唯一可以平息他们的。。。。只有牺牲。”

她的话听上去没有任何逻辑可言，他们都疯了，Curt想到，但是在他目睹了那些的画面之后，他没有那么确定了。

“虽然各个文化都有所差别，但要求都不尽相同，荡妇，运动员，学者，愚者，处女，全都要为自己犯下的罪孽付出代价，每一年，这个仪式都需要进行。”

“既然是祭品，为什么不直接了断，要这么大费周折地折磨他们？”那个女孩的惨叫仍旧在他的脑子里回荡，他不禁对他们的所为感到愤怒。

“因为他们在看着，那些诸神们，我们必须要满足他们，五个人必须要按照相应的顺序死去，只有处女有选择活下来，由他们的使者来收割他们的性命，你看到的那个怪物，就像噩梦成真对么，它就是使者之一，还有更多。”

“万一仪式失败了呢？”他问道，没有注意到自己的手心已经冒起了冷汗。

“世界就会毁灭，我们都会死。”她说道，听上去十分地无奈。

“我怎么能知道你不是在撒谎？以此为借口杀死无辜的人。”

“为什么我们要毫无理由的杀掉无辜的人？在你看到这一切之后，你还觉得我们在撒谎吗？”她说道。

他清楚这个所谓的真相听上去荒谬至极，但不知道为什么，他相信她。

“但这不代表这些人就应当去死。”他说道。

“是牺牲一小部分人还是杀死所有人，你会怎么选择？”

一时间，Curt不知道该怎么回答。

“所以你看，Vaughan先生，我们并不是坏人，”见了他的反应，她笑了，似乎是觉得自己已经得胜，“相反，我们只是做了必要的事情。“

“加入我们吧。福利十分可观，你可以直接以全优成绩拿到大学毕业证，薪水也更高，想想看，你父母那么努力地工作支持你的生活学业，却拿着少的可怜的工资，有了这份工作他们可以直接退休了。”Sitterson补充道。

这听上去的确十分诱人。

“如果我拒绝呢？”他问道。

“那很遗憾，你将让我们没有选择。”Director说道，旁边的警卫举了举手中的枪。

很显然，这群混蛋同样也没有给他选择。

“你是一个聪明孩子，我希望你也足够坚强，好好考虑我们的提议。”最后，她说道。

在一段沉默之后，Curt点点头。

“我同意。”他回答道。

当然，这是个谎言。

在达成一系列协定之后，Director微笑着和她握手后便离开了，留下Sitterson带着他去办理更多的入职手续，他走在他前面，现在走廊里就只剩下他们两个人了。

这就是他一直在等待的时机。

Curt冲上前去，勒住了了Sitterson的喉咙，对方一下子便失去了反抗的能力，他朝他的头上发出重击，Sitterson便失去了意识。

这招真的非常好用，就像Holden教他时所说的那样。

不，不，Curt摇摇头，他不知道自己为什么在这个时候想起他来，他不应该想起他。

很快警报器响了起来，大概是他们在监控里看到了异常，Curt取下Sitterson身上的身份卡，快速地跑开，他知道他得快点逃离这里，他们很快就会追上来。

他一边跑着一边掏出先前一直放在兜里的mp4，按下了停止键，有了这段录音，应该能够作为揭发他们的证据之一。他把它放回兜里，向着电梯间奔去。

随着滴地一声，门打开了，Curt走进去按动按钮，想着在被追上之前他就应该能达到地面。

这是他选择来到这里以来犯的第二个错误。  
正当他看着玻璃门的墙不断地向下滚动时，电梯间的灯突然开始闪烁，突然间一个黑影在他面前闪过，差点没把Curt的魂吓飞。

光亮熄灭，周围变得一片漆黑，他开始紧张地喘息，后背出了一身冷汗，他没能看清那东西是什么，但不论是人是鬼，那东西都大的可怕，而且没有离开，Curt听的到，它传来的粗重的呼吸声，仿佛轮船启航时发出的巨响。

紧接着，他感觉电梯猛地震动了一下，似乎像是有什么物体抓住了机器的底座，Curt一下子便跌坐在了地上。

还没等他反应过来，他便开始坠落般飞速地下降，恐惧使他紧紧地闭上了双眼，等他睁开眼时，电梯已经停下了，四周掉落的灰尘使得他开始猛烈的咳嗽，显示屏完全失灵，他不知道自己现在到底在几层，刚刚的那个东西已经不见了踪影，Curt甚至怀疑那是他因恐惧产生的错觉。

门敞开着，外面是一条走廊，周围黑压压的一片，只有路的尽头透着昏暗橙红色的光芒。

这看来是目前唯一的出路。

Curt起身向前走去，这条走廊是那么长，有一瞬间他觉得自己好像永远无法到达另一头，这个地方安静地可怕，似乎任何的呼喊求救都会被吸食殆尽，如果有人在这儿死掉，没有人会找到他，想到这儿，Curt起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

当他终于进入那道橙光之后，视野变得开阔了起来，这里由岩石打造，应该是一座地下塔，顶部一直向上延伸，直到最上方的怪异橙色光芒将其掩盖，Curt看不清那里有什么，四周都是壁画，古代祭祀，活人被剥皮，切割，放血，烧死，让人觉得毛骨悚然，Curt连忙转过脸朝另一面看去，那里有五面墙，上面刻着人形，Curt认出来，他们分别代表着荡妇，运动员，学者，处女和愚者，就像他们的主管说的那样。

在塔的中央是一座石台，应该是用来祭祀的，上面放着一个东西，Curt走近看去，那是一个金属球，上面有着可以按动的网格，是一个机关盒子。

地下塔的出口就在对面，他只需要走过去，也许就能找到上去的办法。

然而，他却伸出手抓住了这个盒子，他知道他不应该这么做，他的理智告诉他要扔掉它马上跑开，可是不知道为什么，这个东西仿佛对他有着致命的吸引力，就像飞虫被光吸引，他没有办法控制自己。

他魔怔般地扭动着它，还没等他自己意识过来，机关就已经被解开了。

手中传来一阵剧痛，里边伸出的锯片割伤了他的掌心，血液滴在在石台上留下了一个红点。

Curt疼的大叫一声把盒子扔在了地上，腿一软摔了下去，便失去了意识。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

他们杀死了怪物，把人都救了出来，尽管那五个孩子不时地对他投来了怪异的目光，但到目前为止计划进行地还算顺利。

“别害怕，他是和我们一起的，他不是怪物，不要这么看他。”Dana对他们说道，在他们重逢之后她似乎一直对他保护欲旺盛，Curt想这大概是因为他们是那些逝去的朋友间仅存的两个人，他们享有着相同的创伤，但是他心中有一部分告诉他，她之所以这样反应还有其他的原因，她在瞒着他什么事，她不愿意告诉他，并对此感到愧疚，不过Curt并不介意，就像他混乱的记忆，他同样没法告诉她，他些令他恐惧万分的事，那些如今仍令他后悔的事。

看着这五个小孩，就像过去的他们一样，Curt的双眼不禁感到酸涩起来。

在离开这里之后他要去哪里呢？他想到，随即又意识到自己似乎没有任何可去的地方，不是像现在这样，外面的世界不会接受像他这样一个半死不活的东西。

也许Dana是错的，他确实是个怪物，他不应该离开。

好运似乎走到了头，正当那些大学生们一股脑地涌进车里，他们也准备跟进的时候，那些人追了上来，抓住了Dana和他还有最后一个要上车的男孩，Curt用尽力气挣脱出来，扯断了一条胳膊，缝线处的皮肉被硬生生地撕裂，强忍着疼痛，他拔出腰间的手枪，对准了用手臂勒住Dana的士兵。

“等等。”一个声音传来，对面全副武装的人群中走出来一个女人，Curt举枪的手立马对准了她，周围人似乎一下子紧张了起来，一个个用枪同样对准了他，陷入了对峙的局面，看来她是个重要人物，Curt想到，观察着她，她已经上了些年纪，头发接近半白，穿着白色西装，她看上去十分地眼熟，Curt觉得他好像在哪里见过她，脑袋不禁跟着疼了起来。

“你好，Vaughan先生，我们又见面了，”女人说道，脸上微微笑着，Curt不知道她到底在耍什么花招，“虽然你可能不记得了，但我不得不说，你我真是渊源不浅，算是老朋友了。我很惊讶，你可真是个顽强的生物。”

“别听她的！Curt，她想要操控你！开枪！”Dana对他喊道，狠狠地盯着这个女人，几乎是咬牙切齿，抓住她的士兵朝她的肚子打下去，她吃痛地叫出声来。

Curt见状连忙按动了安全栓。

“你可以开枪杀死我，Vaughan先生，老实说我这辈子也活得够长了.。。。。但只怕你这么做了，就永远不会知道真相了，”她说道，竟上前走了一步，使得Curt不得不颠了颠手中的枪提醒她，但这好像根本没有作用，“说道操控这件事，我们可不是唯一的行家，我打赌Polk小姐没告诉你对么，我们为什么要这么做，她是怎么活下来的。。。。”

“她对你的朋友Marty做了什么。”她从兜里掏出一个东西，拿捏在指间，那是一枚子弹，上面留着血迹。“看起来熟悉么？hmmmm，我想闻起来也应该很熟悉。”

由于自己现在异于常人的嗅觉，Curt闻得出来，那是Marty的血。

他心里不禁咯噔一下，Dana告诉他Marty被怪物所杀，但是。。。。为什么他的血会出现在子弹上？Marty到底发生了什么？她对她撒了谎？不不，Curt不愿相信，Dana不会这么做。他疑惑地看向她，等着她说点什么否定这个女人，可对面的人的脸上瞬间变得刷白，她沉默了，随后放弃了抵抗，她手上的东西似乎击垮了她。

不，不，不。

“。。。是我做的，”最终Dana说道，头向下看去，不敢面对他，“是我杀了Marty。”

为什么？Curt几乎想愤怒地吼叫，可却只有热泪从他的眼眶中溢出，他觉得自己的脸都要因此烧伤。

“如果他不死，世界就要毁灭，你知道他们是怎么运作的，必须要有四个人牺牲，只有【处女】才有选择活下来的机会，我那时以为我没有选择。。。”她说道，声音越来越小，几乎要被自己的愧疚所吞没，“但是我错了，Curt，我现在明白了，离开之后每一天我都备受煎熬，这就是为什么我必须要回来，去赎罪。。。”

“我知道我的所作所为不值得原谅，我也永远无法原谅自己，但他们同样也是如此，我手上的鲜血也同样在他们手上。我明白这是个艰难的选择，我也曾经同样经历过，我骗了你，如果我们救了他们所有人就都会死，你想要开枪打死我就做吧，我不会责怪你，你不必承担这份责任。”她说道，抬起脸，上面写满了绝望。

Dana闭上了眼睛，准备迎接自己的命运。一旁的女人脸上露出了得意的笑容。

Curt握住枪的手开始不住地颤抖。

上帝啊，为什么？。。。。他以为自己找到了希望，他下定了决心，以为帮助她能至少做点好事，可没想到这一切也同样都是谎言。

他到底该怎么做？怎么做？？

呃呃呃呃呃呃呃哇哇哇哇哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

疼痛突然攻击了他的大脑，Curt的整个身子都跟着手开始抖了起来，仿佛癫痫一般，他觉得连自己的肠子都在他的腹中像蛇一样扭动了起来。

他要死了，他要死了，他要死了，不，不，不，他。。。。。他不知道，他不知道，有什么东西，有什么东西他错过了，他一直想不起来，他需要想起来，他需要想起来！

又一阵剧痛传来，就像刀刺入脑中，Curt感到眼前只有一片白光。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Curt？。。。。Curt？。。。你还好么？”Holden摇了摇他，关心的问道。

Curt眨了眨眼，回过神来，看向对方漂亮的灰眼睛，眼神是那么的温柔。

他在哪？Curt晃晃脑袋，问着自己，随后他记起来了，他在Holden家，对，他们刚刚赢得了橄榄球赛的胜利，他们在他家庆祝，然后他弄湿自己的了衣服，Holden把他的借给了他，再然后他忍不住亲了他，接着。。。他拒绝了他。。。。

“。。。没事”Curt回答道，感觉晕乎乎的，浑身都是汗，好像刚刚从一个漫长的噩梦中惊醒还没缓过来一样，大概是因为自己有点醉了吧，如他所说。

“对不起。。。。我该走了。”Curt说道，刚起身要离开，Holden便上前一步拉住了他，他的手紧紧地握住他，就像他们刚认识那天一样。

“Curt，”他看向他解释道，“你不要误会，我不是那个意思，我只是怕。。。”

“那你是什么意思？！”Curt甩开他的手，扭过身子突然间地大吼道，眼泪不争气地落下，“你还不明白吗？这么久以来我对你的感受，这一直是我想要的，一直是，可是你不想，这又能怪谁呢？不，只能怪我自己，我自己。” 说完他不禁睁大了眼睛，被自己突然间的愤怒所震惊。

“我错了，错的离谱，我从来就不应该爱上你，从来就不应该对你有任何。。。。”

话还没说完，Holden用手抱住他的后颈吻上了来，Curt顿时大脑一片空白。

“这也一直是我想要的，”他松开他说道，眼中满是真诚，嘴里的酒味轻轻地在他脸上吹气，“我只是怕你没有想清楚，做出让自己后悔的决定，你愿意接受我吗？”

是的，我愿意，我非常愿意。

Curt没有说话，只是用吻来回应他，Holden露出微笑，更深地亲了他，舌头伸进他柔软的嘴巴，灵巧地舔吸着他的舌头和牙床，他把他推到在墙上，Curt被这迫不及待的举动逗的笑出了声，他们扒开对方的衣服，黑麦色的肌肤对上粉嫩的白皮肤，抚摸亲吻着彼此的身体。Holden的生殖器和他想象中的一样大，Curt忍不住咽了口口水，思考着该如何吞咽这根诱人的香肠和那两颗黑葡萄。

天知道他等这一天等了多久。

你这个饥渴的小贱人。他想到Marty有一次嗑嗨了这么评价他。

Curt乖乖地趴过身子，任凭Holden帮他做扩张，第一根手指伸进去时很顺利，几乎没有任何痛感，接着是第二根，第三根，很快五根手指便全部塞了进去，他开始觉得轻微地胀痛，呼吸开始变得急促，脸颊微微泛红，不过这对于第一次来说已经很不错了，他本以为自己会疼的叫出声来的，可见Holden的技术很好，也不知道他用的是什么润滑剂，粘稠而冰凉，很舒服。

他在想他之前是不是给别人也这么做过，但他随即打消了这个念头，不，这并不重要，老实说他一点也不在乎，他只想拥有这美妙的现在。

准备完毕之后，Curt用手臂撑起趴着的身子，听话地撅起了臀部，粉白的菊花微微张开，等待着被哺喂，看上去是那么的可爱，Holden的阴茎慢慢全部地滑了进去，像只蟒蛇一样，安静且猛烈，在他的后庭中钻探，Curt终于忍不住快感叫出声来，它比他看上去的要大得多，他看到烟花在空中爆开，星空在变幻色彩，他从未感到像现在鲜活，真实地存在于地球上。

Curt肉粉的生殖器翘了起来，上面早已涨得通红，Holden一边在他的肠壁内摩擦，一边用手抚摸着他的胸部，手指灵活地轻轻揉捏着他的乳头，大概是因为沾过润滑剂的缘故，Holden的手也是滑溜溜的，让Curt痒的咯咯发笑，白色的液体从红色的龟头中射出。

“我爱你，Holden，我真的好爱你。”他一遍遍地喘息着说道，才让自己不至于像个妓女一样淫叫出声。

Holden没有回答，只是移动到他面前，微笑着，Curt明白他的意思，开口含住，正当他要开始吸允时，他突然意识到了什么。

不对，这不对。

不不不不不不

既然他在他的前面，那后面他夹着的。。。。。

一种莫名地恐惧突然涌上了他的心头，他想转过脑袋，可Holden的阴茎早已伸进了他的喉咙，似乎越来越深，前后被穿着，他根本无法动弹，甚至也无法说话。

手中传来一阵刺痛，他翻过手来低头看去，一道鲜红的刀口位于其上。

他根本没有在Holden家，他从来没有离开过。

一条深红色的触手蜿蜒到他的手心，吸食着上面残留的血液。

Curt颤抖着抬起头，浑身的汗毛竖立，他看到的恐怖景象差点让自己昏了过去。

他还在地下塔中，自己已经被扒光了所有衣服，躺在石台上面，而他身旁的哪里是什么人！根本就是一个。。。。怪物。。。。不，他也说不上来那到底是个什么东西，他想不明白，它几乎占据了整个地下塔的空间，它有着将近上千只人的四肢和眼睛，带着尖牙的鱼嘴，和章鱼的触须，一个恐怖的黑红色肉团。

Curt开始奋力的挣扎，他尝试着将口中的异物拔出，可是没有用，这东西的力气极大，反而伸得越来越深，直接碰到了胃壁，酸液因此从他的口中溢出，辣的他喉咙生疼，后庭中的触须也疯狂地往里钻入，甚至在肠道里分了叉，上面的每个小吸盘都亲吻着内壁，带来的快感让他想要发疯般的大笑，失去了反抗的力气。

越来越多的触须缠到他的身上，柔软而可怕的强劲，到最后几乎是给他穿上了一身肉做的黑色衣服，在他身上密集地攀爬着，吸允着，滚动着，它们把他从石台上举起到半空中，满是恐惧的蓝眼睛和那一千只眼睛对视，它发出吼叫，听上去像上万生命的欢笑，又像惨痛的哭号，任何人类听了这声音都会立马失去理智。

触须钻入了他的鼻子，接着钻入了他的耳朵，Curt发出痛苦的尖叫，生理泪水不断地涌出。

它进入了他的脑子，它要进入他的脑子！Curt感到他正在发疯的边缘打转，觉得那些触须正轻触着着他的大脑，拿在手里把玩，抚摸着他的每一个器官，把他拆开重组，正当他以为自己就要这么死去时，头中传来一阵刺痛，他一个白眼翻过去，脑中闪现出许多画面，难以名状的画面。

他在宇宙间飞行，穿越了几万光年，来到这个荒凉的星球。

他和他的同伴开始在这片星球上创造和统治，他们创造生命，又毁灭生命，不因为什么，只因为他们可以，生命是有意思的玩具。他们是这里的神明，是一切的主宰。

当他们对玩弄生命失去了兴趣后，他们回到了地下休眠，把统治的权力留给了他们的子嗣，可人类出现了，把他们的子嗣赶尽杀绝。

总有一天他们将会从地面崛起，把所有的恐怖带给人类，他们需要子嗣，需要子嗣，需要子嗣

他在宇宙间飞行，穿越了几万光年，来到这个荒凉的星球。他和他的同伴开始在这片星球上创造和统治，他们创造生命，又毁灭生命，不因为什么，只因为他们可以，生命是有意思的玩具。他们是这里的神明，是一切的主宰。当他们对玩弄生命失去了兴趣后，他们回到了地下休眠，把统治的权力留给了他们的子嗣，可人类出现了，把他们的子嗣赶尽杀绝。总有一天他们将会从地面崛起，把所有的恐怖带给人类，他们需要子嗣，需要子嗣，需要子嗣

他在宇宙间飞行穿越了几万光年来到这个荒凉的星球他和他的同伴开始在这片星球上创造和统治他们创造生命又毁灭生命不因为什么只因为他们可以生命是有意思的玩具他们是这里的神明是一切的主宰当他们对玩弄生命失去了兴趣后他们回到了地下休眠把统治的权力留给了他们的子嗣可人类出现了把他们的子嗣赶尽杀绝总有一天他们将会从地面崛起把所有的恐怖带给人类他们需要子嗣需要子嗣需要子嗣

他他他托他他他托她它闷闷闷闷闷字啊字啊宇宙阿健飞行穿越为何我我我哇哇哇哇哇哇哇卡卡卡卡卡创造申生生生生生神神神神明明明明嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡哇哇哇哇哇哇哇叽叽叽叽急急急急急急急喀喀喀喀喀喀咔咔咔砍砍砍喀喀喀喀喀喀空当当当当等等等等当当当当等等等等达达达达子嗣子嗣子嗣子嗣字字字字字字字字字字字字字子子子子子子子子子子子嘶嘶嘶嘶四四四

Cdbjapcbuwiqbubdcjkcdjsiasuebfuiwqfbjekwqbjspausgewiqbfqebfjhbvheqlvbfueilqveyfuved372939dbwbdyvfihub3ui4898yr23gegqq8ah((*Y*(Y*Y*(8heubksbrfrbvufunvorhv0ehvbrekbchv4bufbd9chdbjvksnfkrv34ingelnkfldkbvioonvfcufjdjdjdjdjjdjdjdjdjdjjdjdjdbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzjndeinofbrgirnkrndcnlmrlmorjr99u83efhoubo0tuchubjb3fhhdbsnbdjeiurneiognvknbkbevrrew--=io-jknhf4h8brfkrmfrgn

画面一遍又一遍地在他那种闪现，越来越快，越来越超出理智所能理解的范围，Curt感觉白沫从自己的口中吐出，随着啪的一声，那些画面猛地停了下来，顿时他腹中传来凉意，有什么东西，被喷射进了他的身体里。

好累好累，好痛好痛。。。。。

他终于失去了所有力气，再次陷入了黑暗。

0000

等他们再找到Curt Vaughan时，发现他一丝不挂地躺在石台上，进入了昏迷状态。

很遗憾，他碰了不该碰的东西，现在已经无法被他们所掌握了。她想到。

不过，这不代表他没有其他利用价值。

“我们现在就杀了他么，夫人？”一个士兵说道，正打算拿枪对准他。

“不，”她看着这个年轻而漂亮的脸蛋思索着。

“留着他，清除他的记忆，他对我们还有用。”她说道。

看来今年的仪式可以顺利进行了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当疼痛结束后，他终于想起了一切。

所有的苦难，所有的灾祸，都是因为他，因为他不能放下心中的欲望和痛苦，不能放下长久以来的自我挣扎。

是他放弃了自我，是他自愿来到这个地方，接受其他事物的操纵。

哦，Dana，和我相比起来，你的罪孽又算得了什么呢？Curt苦涩的想到。他放下了手中的枪，所有人都露出了震惊的神色，不知道这个可怜的怪物想要做什么。

他之所以还能活下来不是因为实验室，也不是因为其他别的原因，而是因为从他解开那个盒子的那天起他就已经和它们签订了契约，出卖了自己的灵魂。

大概还有一个原因，就是他身体里的那个东西，在他还活着时候被埋下的种子，自从他死去被拼好后就被激活，开始在他的肚子里缓慢地生长，重塑着他的内部结构。

他明白该怎么做了。

他恨这个选择，他好恨，可是他必须要这么做，总会是他，总得是他，只有这样他才能够救他们，这是唯一的办法。

Curt拿枪对准了自己的腹部偏下的位置，扣动了扳机，砰的一声，子弹同时也射中了他的脊柱，失去了支撑，他侧身倒在了地上，黑色的血液流出，溅上草坪，渗入土壤。

来呀，你这个混蛋，这就是我的条件，你不是想要子嗣么，来呀。

天空顿时变得一片漆黑，风开始在空中尖叫，地面也跟着震动了起来。

士兵们开始因为这异样的现象分了神，放下了手头的事情四处张望，Dana借此机会挣脱出来，带着那个男孩向车跑去，临上去前，她回头看向Curt。

跑。他对她对着口型，露出笑容。

带着我们四个人那份好好活下去。

Dana点点头，泪水从她的眼中流出，她应该是明白了他的意思，她走进车里关上门，把手伸出窗户向他道别，他看着她们的车慢慢地缩小，消失在进来的那个隧道。

再见。

随着一声熟悉的巨响，古神降临了。

Hey，好久不见，Curt想到。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

等他再度醒来时，周围已经是一片废墟，横尸遍地，空中飘着的烤焦的肉的糊味。这里完全被毁掉了，在屠杀之后，它又回到了地下，就像他们约定的那样。肚子上伤口的血已经止住了，那个生命仍旧在他被赋予的子宫内蠕动着

身体被人抱起，Curt仰起头，是那个锯片头正抬着他向前走着。

这一次，他不再觉得他可怕了，正相反，他觉得他的注视是那么的温柔，比他遇到的所有事都要温柔。

Curt用脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩膀，舒适地闭上眼睛，体会着此刻的难得的安宁。

他知道他要带他去哪儿。

直入地狱。

不，他一点也不担心，只觉得心中非常地踏实。

没有尽头，没有宽恕。

他想到，轻轻地笑笑。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ok，所以这个就是结尾了，算一个开放式，Curt去地狱给大怪兽做小媳妇了（喂！，这样的，嗯  
这篇文相关的拼图点这里http://aliceandhatter321.lofter.com/post/1ee3acce_1c69685aa


End file.
